Lueur d'espoir
by misscara41
Summary: La vie n'est jamais facile, on refais surface, et un malheur boulverse tout...
1. Prologue

**Bonjour ou bonsoir cela dépend de quand est-ce-que vous lirez ceci , grâce a ma super correctrice Lilichoco **** , ****j'ai refais ma fiction comme vous pouvez le constater ( pour ceux et ****celle qui ont déjà commencer a lire l'autre) ma fiction sera la même , mais remis au gout du jour. Alors voici très chère lectrices et lecteur ma fiction :**

**Prologue**

« QUOI ? SORTEZ ! SORTEZ ! DEHOORS FICHEZ MOI LA PAIX DEHOOOORS ! » hurlais-je, pourtant résignée, les larmes inondant mes joues.

La nouvelle que le docteur m'avait annoncée, m'avait laissée inerte, comme une poupée à qui l'on aurait coupée les fils.

Pourtant je devais me battre, je devais entamer ce combat difficile...pour lui. Ma lumière.

Cependant je savais que seule, jamais je n'y parviendrai, il me fallait de l'aide et foi de Isabella alias Bella Swan je gagnerai.

**Alors ? alors ? que pensez vous de ce prologue ? tout b****eau , tout neuf ? pour me faire part, enfin nous , je vous laisse le petit bouton en dessous , merci de**** me lire :D**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1**

**Un commencement pour toute chose**

Je me présente Isabella Marie Swan, mais bon Bella c'est bien mieux non ? Si je devais me décrire, se serait comme normale, cheveux bruns et longs...banal me direz-vous ? Mais bon pour moi ces cheveux ont une autre valeur, bien plus chère, et plus précieuse, je les tiens de mon père Charlie, ancien chef de Police dans une petite bourgade du nom de Forks. Et lorsque je vous aurai raconté mon histoire vous comprendrez pourquoi je tiens beaucoup à ce minuscule détail.

Et oui car qui aurait dit que ce jeudi 31 mai à 6h00 alors que je les regardais embarquer, ma joyeuse mère Renée et mon père, pour un voyage à St Domingue dans les Antilles pour des vacances bien mérités, se serait la dernière fois...

L'annonce de leurs décès tournent encore et encore en boucle dans ma tête. Je me rappelle parfaitement lorsque l'agent s'est présenté à ma porte. Il devait être 8h du matin, je venais de terminer de ranger la cuisine lorsque la sonnette m'avait surprise, envoyant une jolie tasse se briser sur le carrelage...sans doute un mauvais présage que j'aurais dû prendre en compte.

La vue du policier, me donna instantanément la nausée, je savais qu'il serait le messager d'une mauvaise nouvelle. Je m'agrippais à la porte comme à une bouée de sauvetage, attendant les paroles maudites.

- Bonjour mademoiselle, je suis bien chez Isabella Swan, me salua l'agent, en ôtant sa casquette.

-Oui...euh mais pourquoi, il y a un problème monsieur l'agent ? balbutiais-je, maintenant réellement paniquée.

- Euh...et bien pourrais-je entrer, je pense que ça serait préférable, hésita l'agent en se dandinant maladroitement d'un pied à l'autre.

- Oui... entrez, dis-je en m'effaçant pour le mener au salon, mes jambes tremblotant.

- Euh et bien mademoiselle, nous avons voulu prévenir les familles avant que les informations n'annoncent officiellement, m'annonça-t-il, en jouant avec sa casquette.

-...

- Mademoiselle Swan, je suis désolé...mais nous avons perdu contact avec le vol 1094, cette nuit à 2h00...enfin d'après les premières constatations il n'y aurait pas de survivants, finit-il désolé.

- V..v..vous essayez de me dire que mes parents...sont morts, chuchotais-je.

- Et bien, il n'y a peu d'espoir de retrouver des survivants, tenta de me ménager ce maudit agent de malheur.

- ILS SONT MORTS OU PAS ? criais-je dans un état second, seulement guidée par ma peine. DITES LE MOI BON SANG, DITES LE !

- Oui Mademoiselle, ils sont décédés, répondit l'agent décontenancé par ma réaction.

- Sortez, murmurais-je anéantie, me laissant tomber sur le canapé.

- Toutes mes condoléances, compatis l'agent, en se levant.

- C'est ça, marmonnais-je. Puis comme pour réaliser que je ne reverrai plus mes parents, j'allumais la chaîne d'information, qui montrait en boucle les quelques images de la scène de crash où sûrement maintenant reposaient mes parents.

Sans fin, je les voyais partir, disparaître dans le couloir les menant à leur futur mort. Non il ne le méritais pas, pas eux, pas mes parents chéris.

- POURQUOIIIIII », hurlais-je en jetant le vase de la table basse sur l'écran de la télé.


	3. Chapter 2

_**Chapitre 2 :**_

Comment en l'espace de quelques mois, votre vie peut-elle devenir un enfer ? Les malheurs s'enchainaient sans interruption comme un cauchemar où l'on ne pouvait trouver l'issue.

Vous vous souvenez un peu plus tôt je vous ai dit que mes regrettés parents étaient décédés ! Oh mon dieu! Malgré les années passées, j'ai toujours autant de mal à en parler. Ils me manquent tellement, pas une journée ne passe sans que je pense à eux.

Je vous ai dit que j'avais hérité d'une chose, beaucoup plus importante et bien plus précieuse que l'argent, oui, vous vous souvenez, je parle de mes cheveux, seul souvenir qui sera toujours présent malgré les années.

L'agent de police m'avait annoncé leurs décès. A partir de ce moment là commença ma descente aux enfers

Tout d'abord les frais de notaire pour le remboursement de la maison, la voiture, et puis les papiers pour les funérailles, choisir la couleur des cercueils, les poèmes à réciter, les prières à faire, la musique.

Nous avions déjà évoqués cela auparavant, je me souviens que mes parents m'avaient dit qu'ils ne voulaient pas être enterrés, ils voulaient d'abord être incinérés

_« Si c'est pas malheureux d'entendre des histoires pareilles de bon matin, grogna Charlie en posant rageusement son journal sur la table._

_- Pourquoi que se passe-t-il ? demanda Renée en détournant son regard de sa poêle où elle finissait la préparation d'une omelette._

_- Oh non papa pas de bon matin, on est à Forks, C'est pas ici qu'on aura un truc palpitant comme un psychopathe, râlai-je à mon tour._

_- Mais attendez, s'insurgea Charlie en rouvrant son journal à la bonne page. « Un père de famille meure brusquement, la famille déboussolée reste face aux dettes qu'il laisse ». Vous ne trouvez pas ça horrible vous ?_

_- Papa!_

_- Hum... c'est une histoire malheureuse surtout que vu qu'il était jeune, il n'y avait aucun testament, sa famille ne savait même pas ses dernières volontés, répondit Renée en servant les œufs._

_- C'est vrai, approuva Charlie. Bon Bella, moi je veux être incinéré et toi chérie ? Demanda-t-il en se tournant vers son épouse._

_- Ça c'est une idée, on mettra nos cendres dans la même boite et nous serions ensemble pour l'éternité, si ce n'est pas romantique ça, s'extasia la jeune femme, en prenant la main de son époux._

_- Oh vous êtes écœurants, vous ne pouvez pas être normaux de temps en temps, franchement!_

_- Ma chérie, tu sais ce que nous voulons au cas où, rétorqua innocemment Charlie. Et puis tu as vu c'est follement romantique selon ta mère !_

_- Franchement...mais je vous aime quand même, répondit-je en tentant de ne pas trop sourire, si seulement!_

Malgré la douleur, qui s'était emparée de moi, il fallait que je fasse front, je me relevais avec difficulté, du fauteuil où était si souvent assis Charlie, lorsqu'il regardait ses matchs de baseball sur son écran plat.

J'arrivais dans la cuisine, ma gorge sèche d'avoir trop pleurée, mes larmes coulaient sans que je puissent les retenir.

Mes gestes étaient mécaniques, tel un robot : prendre un verre dans le placard du haut, ouvrir le robinet, boire, poser le verre dans l'évier...et m'effondrer au sol en pleurant toutes les larmes de mon corps, pleurer encore, pleurer toujours, on dit que lorsque l'on pleure, c'est notre douleur qui s'échappe au travers des larmes. Et bien croyez-moi ! Ce n'est pas vrai, plus mes joues s'inondaient de larmes plus j'avais l'impression d'étouffer.

Tous mes repères s'étaient effondrés, comment allais-je faire, maintenant ?

Faire tout ses papiers, tout choisir, et puis voir le regard des gens qui s'apitoient sur mon sort... grrr ... je devais également informer Billy, et Harry...oh et le docteur Cullen, je devais le faire, il le fallait , je me levais de parterre et me dirigeais vers le téléphone pour appeler Billy. Je composais le numéro machinalement à force de l'avoir fait dans le passé, deux sonneries retentirent, puis j'entendis la voix rauque de Billy.

_- Oui ? Famille Black à l'appareil..._

_-_B... Billy, reniflais-je, Ou...Ou , c'est B...Bella,

_-Bella ... Oh Bella, ma petite Bella , je... Je viens de voir les informations... dit-il tristement , la voix pleine de chagrin. Je suis tellement désolé Bella..._

-B...Billy, que vais-je faire,...Maintenant ? Je ne sais pas par quoi je dois commencer, je suis perdue, Je... Oh mon dieu... Je m'effondrais le dos contre le mur, le combiné encore dans les mains, incapable de parler, les mots refusaient de sortir, comme bloqués par le poids de ma douleur, ma respiration devenait irrégulière, je n'arrivais plus à m'arrêter, je commençais même a suffoquer, je devais me reprendre.

_-Bella ? Bella, calme toi s'il te plait, respire normalement, inspire, expire, inspire, expire, doucement me dit Billy, je l'écoutais et ma respiration redevint plus facile._

_-Bella, je vais venir avec Jacob, nous allons venir pour remplir les papiers et pour ne pas te laisser seule, d'accord ?_

- Oui, mer... merci Billy, à tout de suite alors ?

_-Oui, nous arrivons, ne t'en fais pas, ma petite Bella, nous sommes là. Je raccrochais, sur les dernières paroles de Billy, qui furent réconfortantes, savoir que je n'étais pas seule pour surmonter cette épreuve, m'aidais un peu._

Je décidais, en les attendant, de monter dans la chambre de mes parents pour choisir leurs costumes, arrivée devant celle-ci, je pris une profonde inspiration, qui fût nécessaire je devais l'admettre, ma main tremblante se posa sur la poignée, je tournais celle-ci et entrais, dans la chambre.

Rien n'avais changé, tout était encore en place, la chemise de travail de mon père sur la chaise à coté de la fenêtre, ou encore les chaussons de ma mère près du lit. J'avais décidé que mes parents porteraient leurs habits de mariage. Pour mon père, se serait donc son ensemble gris, avec la chemise blanche et la cravate grise, un complet magnifique, et pour ma mère, se serait sa robe de mariage. Elle voulait que je la garde, mais je ne pense pas pouvoir me résoudre à la mettre, le jour où je me marierai, c'est pour ça qu'elle remettrais celle-ci une dernière fois. Une magnifique robe blanche toute simple, une robe en soie avec des motifs en dentelles sur la longueur des bras, et quelques perles sur le décolleté. Je sortis les affaires et les posa sur le lit je refermais la porte de leur chambre quand la sonnette retentit.

Cette soirée, en compagnie de Billy et Jacob fût des plus dure, tout d'abord ma peine, plus la sienne et celle de Jacob, les souvenirs, les anecdotes qui sont racontées. Oh bien sûr, nous avons ris, et même pleurés, ce fut une journée épuisante, aussi bien physiquement qu'émotionnellement. Je trouvais cependant que Jacob avait été bizarre, comme distant, mal a l'aise, il ne m'a pas regardé une seule fois, ni pris dans ses bras, lui qui d'habitude est toujours là pour me réconforter quand je ne vais pas bien. Bien trop fatigué pour repenser a tout ce qui c'était passé aujourd'hui, je m'endormis aussitôt la tête posée sur mon coussin.

Le lendemain, je décidais d'appeler la mairie et toutes les autorités pour faire part, d'un, du décès de mes parents , et d'autre part les informer que j'aurais besoin des gendarmes afin de refermer leurs cercueils, lorsque nous partirons pour la messe. Une fois que se fût fait, j'appelais les pompes funèbres afin de réserver une salle pour mes parents, ce serait la salle " Renoir " très bien avec le mot de passe " 07 68 80 " une fois cela fini , je décidais d'aller à l'église afin de voir un curé pour la cérémonie.

Une fois arrivée à l'église , je me dirigeais vers le pasteur Weber, afin de demander ce qu'il me fallait, de choisir les poèmes, musique qui passeront lors de l'entrée dans l'église**. **Une fois fait, je me remis en route vers le crématorium de Port Angeles, l'entrée de la propriété était chaleureuse, enfin aussi chaleureux que cela puisse être, il y avait un parking juste devant réservé aux familles et amis qui venaient pour la crémation ou se recueillir sur les tombes de leurs proches.

Il y avait aussi un chemin sur la gauche pour le cortège, le chemin qui menait aux bâtiments se trouvait au milieu d'une pelouse, bien verte**. **De chaque côté , il y avait plusieurs arbres, des chênes, des merisiers, des abricotiers et plein d'autres belles choses, sous ses arbres se trouvaient des bancs, afin de pouvoir s'asseoir après la dure épreuve que nous avions passé quelques minutes plus tôt. Je me dirigeais donc vers ce bâtiment je remarquais qu'il y avait sur la droite quelques plaques funéraires... J'arrivais à l'accueil , et me présentais **:**

_-Hum, excusez-moi ? Il y a quelqu'un ? S'il vous plait ?_

_-Oui, j'arrive !_

_-Bonjour monsieur._

_-Bonjour madame._

_- Voilà j'aimerais, comment dire hum..._

_-Réserver ? me coupa l'homme._

_-Oui , voilà , je voudrais faire cette... Cette cérémonie, mercredi à 14 h, c'est possible?_

_-Hum, mercredi, 14h, oui bien sur. Excusez- moi de demander cela, mais combien de défunts...? demanda-t-il._

_-Deux..._

_-Je vous remercie, vous savez, c'est pour la préparation..._

_-Oui, oui je comprend, ne vous en faite pas. Que se passera-t -il pendant la... Le ... Enfin, vous voyez..._

_-Oui, et bien nous vous conduirons dans une salle a côté, le temps de la crémation de vos proches._

_-Très bien, je vous remercie, pour ce qui est des frais à débourser ?_

_-Environ 3500 euros, le plutôt serait le mieux._

_-Très bien, je vous remercie, monsieur à mercredi._

_-D'accord madame, et toutes mes condoléances._

_-Merci..._

Il me tardait de sortir d'ici, j'avais l'impression d'étouffer, encore une épreuve de passée, mais ce n'était pas le plus douloureux me dis-je, en retournant à la voiture, le trajet du retour se passa, sans aucun bruit, pas de musique...rien, je ne regardais que la route défilée, comme une automate. Les heures avaient défilées depuis que j'étais revenue du crématorium, je voyais enfin le panneau "Bienvenue à Forks". Plus que quelques minutes et je serai arrivée, enfin, je verrais peut-être Sam ce soir, j'espérais, il me manquait tellement.

C'est vrai que depuis quelques jours, je n'étais plus la même, mais , c'était compréhensible, non ? Je coupais le contact et me dirigeais vers la porte**. **Une fois rentrée et celle-ci verrouillée, je me dirigeais vers le répondeur qui me signalais que j'avais un nouveau message.

_Vous avez un nouveau message, message 1 biiip :_

_-Oui Bella, c'est moi ,Sam, je ... J'ai a te parler, c'est très important, rappelle-moi s'il te plait, dès que tu as ce message, merci. _

_Fin des messages. Biiiiip_

J'arrivais un quart d'heure après le coup de fil de Sam, me demandant si l'on pouvait se voir. Comprenant l'urgence, j'avais décidé d'y aller tout de suite. Je le vis en train de m'attendre sur le perron de sa maison, les mains dans les poches, arpentant nerveusement la terrasse, une boule se créa dans mon estomac.

_- _Sam

_-Oh Bella, tu es déjà là ?_

_-_Tu voulais me parler, ça paraissait urgent, alors j'ai préféré venir tout de suite. Il se passe quelque chose ?

_-..._

_-_Sam ? M'inquiétais-je en m'approchant de lui, le voyant apeuré, le regard fuyant.

_-Bella...je te jure que j'ai essayé de lutter, on a essayé...mais...mais c'est trop dur, balbutia Sam, les larmes aux yeux._

_-_Sam, tu me fais peur, murmurais-je.

_-Bella, je voulais pas te faire souffrir je te jure, mais..._

_-_Sam, chuchotai-je en pressant ses mains.

_-Bella, je suis tombé amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre, dit-il d'une traite._

_-_Quoi ? Non Sam par pitié non pas maintenant, suppliais-je en cherchant une trace quelconque d'une farce ou qu'il n'était pas sérieux.

_-Bella, je peux plus continuer à prétendre être ton copain, si je..._

_-_QUOI ! M'énervai-je. Quoi tu n'arrives plus parce que ta petite-amie n'est plus aussi joyeuse qu'avant, que tu en as marre de faire le bon samaritain. EXCUSE-MOI D'AVOIR PERDU MES PARENTS !

-_Je suis gay Bella et je suis amoureux de Jacob...tu..tu comprends ! Je me sens mal pour toi, expliqua Sam en la regardant libéré d'un poids._

_-_Je...je...non s'il te plait, reste à mes côtés j'en ai besoin, je t'en supplie, pleurais-je, m'accrochant désespérément à sa chemise. Je me sens si seule.

_-Bella non, je peux pas c'est trop cruel pour toi._

_-_C'est trop cruel, ce que je vis en ce moment tu comprends ?

_-Désolé Bella , s'excusa Sam avant de se détourner et de rentrer, me laissant le cœur meurtri, si ce n'est plus sur le perron. J'étais seule, complètement seule, et criblée de problèmes._

D'abord, les factures a payer, puis les dettes, le remboursement des frais, pour la maison et les voitures, les frais de notaire, pour les cercueils, l'église, le crématorium.

_Comment allais-je faire?_

Cette question tourna en boucle dans ma tête, alors que je roulais m'éloignant de Forks, j'arrivais une heure plus tard à Seattle, me demandant encore comment j'y étais arrivée.

Je verrouillais ma voiture et commençais à déambuler dans les rues, inspectant chaque vitrines, chaque annonces, décidée à me sortir de tout ça prendre un nouveau départ, n'importe lequel!

Je crus voir ma chance revenue lorsque j'aperçus une demande de serveuse dans un fast-food sur un poteau électrique.

Cependant la roue avait dû bien tourner pour moi, car lorsque j'arrivais le poste venait d'être pourvu, me laissant encore plus démunie, et désespérée.

Je fus sorti de mes pensées un peu brutalement, et pour cause, je venais de _le_ percuter, _lui ..._


	4. Chapter 3

_***Un an et demi après...***_

chapitre 3: imprévu

pOv Edouard

12 septembre 2011, il était 14h30, je finissais mon service dans 30 minutes, après 2 gardes, j'étais naze ! Je sortais du dispensaire, j'étais allé confirmer que Mademoiselle Dénali était bien dans mon service, au docteur Formann quand les portes de l'hôpital s'ouvrirent. Un accident de la route, encore, me dis-je. C'est a cet instant que ma vie bascula :

-ISABELLA MARIE SWAN 23 ANS PERCUTÉE DE PLEIN FOUET PAR UNE VOITURE ! EN ETAT DE CHOC AU MOMENT DE L'ACCIDENT, COMMOTION CEREBRAL, FRACTURE MULTIPLE, 2 ARRETS CARDIAQUE EN CHEMIN, LES CONSTANTES SONT STABILISÉES, 5CC DE MORPHINE, ON L'EMMENE AU BLOC ! HEMORAGIE INTERNE,VITE VITE VITE,ON LA PERD ! POUSSEZ VOUS DOCTEUR...

l'infirmière m'avait bousculé, j'étais en plein sur le passage du brancard, complètement dans les vapes par ce que je venais d'entendre, Bella , ma Bella était revenu a forks et je n'en savais strictement rien, elle ne m'avait même pas prévenu, pourtant au lycée on était amis, enfin c'est ce que je pensais. Visiblement je m'étais trompé, encore ! Je reprenais mes esprits quand j'entendis la voix de Jessica Stanley mon copine et infirmière ici.

-Eddy ?

-Hein ! Quoi ?...dis-je encore dans les vapes a Jess. Désolé, j'étais en train de penser a un patient.

«menteur»

-T'inquiète c'est pas grave, au faite qu'est ce que tu fais encore ici, je croyais que tu finissais ton service a 15h_._

-Euh si ! Qu'elle heure est-il ?

Je regardais ma montre, la vache déjà ! Il était 16h30, j'étais resté plus d'une heure et demi dans mes pensées wouaaa déjà !

-Dit, Eddy, tu veux bien venir avec moi s'il te plais. J'aimerais te montrer quelque chose !

-Ouais je te suis.

-Ok, me dit-elle en m'attrapant par la main, elle nous emmena vers une des chambres de repos réservée aux résidents et aux internes, je suis sur que ça va te plaire...

-Ah bon, et bien vas-y lui dis-je en la regardant dans les yeux et en lui faisant LE sourire qu'elle adorait, d'ailleurs elle ne résistait jamais quand je le lui faisais. C'était bien marrant.

-Edward Anthony Cullen ! Arrête avec ce regard là, tu sais très bien ce qui se passe après !

-Et bien peut être que j'en ai envie, qui sait !

Moi je savais, et j'en avait envie, Jess était une fille sublime, elle était assez grande, avec des cheveux châtain foncé et des yeux bleu, j'adorais ses yeux d'ailleurs, une bouche pulpeuse a damner plus d'un homme sur terre, un visage magnifique. Mais il manquait quelque chose, elle avait un corps parfait, élancé, une poitrine généreuse mais pas excessive, un ventre plat (dommage) et une paire de jambe tout bonnement...hum ! Je m'arrêtais, il fallait que je reprenne mes esprits sinon il y allais avoir un petit problème, ou gros. Elle s'avança vers moi avec un regard coquin, elle me poussa vers le lit je basculais sous le choc. Elle commença a défaire sa blouse en se déhanchant, et je pus apercevoir un ensemble tout a fait charmant, un soutien gorge noir et bleu en dentelle avec écrit sur le bonnet droit «mange moi». J'avalais ma salive difficilement, c'est a ce moment que je m'aperçus qu'elle n'avait pas le pantalon qui allait avec la blouse, houla ! Ça promettait ! Je suivie sa main qui se dirigeait vers son entre jambe, elle portait le shorty qui allait avec le soutien gorge, sur celui-ci était écrit «j'aime...ça», et bien je pense que j'allais passer un bon moment.

-Alors est-ce-que ça te plait ?

-hum...beaucoup, c'est très indicatif sur ton intention

-je trouve aussi, alors partant mon chéri ?

-hum oui, très partant.

Je commençais a enlever mon pantalon quand une conversation dans le couloir me stoppa :

-Docteur Cullen, je viens vous faire le rapport sur l'intervention de Mademoiselle Swan.

-Oui, je vous écoute.

-Eh bien, il y a eu des complications, tout d'abord nous avons eu beaucoup de mal a stopper l'hémorragie, et puis elle a fait un arrêt cardio-vasculaire, nous avons eu beaucoup de mal a faire repartir son cœur, mais elle s'est accrochée ! Malheureusement il y a un problème, dans l'accident, la colonne vertébral a été touchée, et...pour le moment elle est paralysée, nous allons faire des examens plus poussés et si effectivement il y a un problème alors il y aura rééducation.  
-Oui, bien sur, y a t-il un autre organe de touché ?

-Heureusement non.

-Bien,je suppose que vous l'avez mise en salle de réveil, quand les effets de l'anesthésie seront dissipés emmenez la dans sa chambre, et appelez moi.

-Oui, Docteur.

Mon dieu, Bella, Ma Bella, paralysée ! Oh mon dieu !

-Hey eddy ! Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes y a un problème chéri ? Je ne te fais plus d'effet ? Pourtant y a encore 5min tu était d'attaque.

-Eddy ?

-Si Jess tu es très attirante, mais là tu vois je suis pas en état désolé.

-QUOI? c'est cette Swan ? dit-elle en crachant presque son nom. Je savais qu'elle allais nous poser des problèmes encore celle-la dit-elle dédaigneusement.

-Tu pourrais avoir un peu de compassion ! Je la connais bien, et toi aussi je te rappelle, elle était avec nous au lycée !

-Ouais ouais je me souviens, elle ma piqué Mike, et puis j'avais envie moi ! bouda-t-elle.  
-Bah vas voir Newton, crachais-je.

Je savais bien qu'elle allait le voir de temps en temps, je l'avais même suivi une fois, je sais pas très glorieux mais bon, merde c'était ma nana!

-Newton ? Qu'est ce que Mike fait dans la conversation Edward ?

-Oh arrête de faire comme si tu ne savais pas, je sais très bien que tu couches avec. ça se voit rien lorsqu' il te parle, ça transpire par tout les pores de sa peau : «j'ai adoré baiser Jessica». C'est flagrant !

-Je...euh

-Tu quoi ? Tu t'en veux? Tu sais quoi je m'en fou, bon je me casse et tu serais mignonne de ne plus m'appeler EDDY ! J'te l'ai déjà dit, ça m'énerve ! lançais-je en claquant la porte.


	5. Chapter 4

**Bonjour bonjour , ou , bonsoir bonsoir , alors voilà la suite , je suis désolé du retard qui est inexcusable mais bon je m'excuse quand même , j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira bisous a vous toute et tous .**

Chapitre 4 inconscient

POV BELLA:

un bip...une douleur, un bip...une douleur,un bip...une douleur, mon dieu faites que ça s'arrête j'en peux plus de ce bip,d'ailleurs c'est quoi ce bruit?je suis où? J'essaye d'ouvrir les yeux mais c'est impossible, c'est bien trop dur. «bip» grrrr ! encore ce bip,arrêtez-moi ce bip! voulus-je hurler mais aucun son ne sortit de ma bouche,je ne sais même pas si j'avais réussi à l'ouvrir d'ailleurs.

A ce moment-là, la porte s'ouvrit me parvins, d'abord une voix qui parlais à une autre, puis des pas quelqu'un s'approchait, le grincement d'une chaise_, _des mains sur...les miennes! Apparemment... une source de chaleur agréable, j'ai froid, une goutte sur ma main, un reniflement ,un sanglot, qui pouvait bien pleurer?

-Oh Bella, s'il te plait réveille-toi, murmura-t-elle d'une voix plaintive.  
B_ella? c'est qui ? _  
-Bell's je t'en supplie réveille toi ma puce, répéta cette voix de ce même ton désespéré.  
Bella, ça doit être moi  
-Bella c'est Jacob,Jake ton meilleur ami, ton frère de cœur.

Jacob, ce prénom ne me disait rien, pourtant je devrais m'en souvenir si ont étaient aussi proche qu'il le disait?

-Excusez-moi Mr Black mais les visites sont terminées vous pouvez revenir demain vers 8 heures.  
-Très bien, merci, Bella je m'en vais je reviens demain ne t'inquiète pas.

Visite ? Comment ça visite?

«bip» oh et puis ce bip ! Mais arrêtez-moi ce bip bordel! Tiens la porte s'ouvre, des pas... quelqu'un s'approche.

-Bonsoir Mlle Swan, j'espère que vous allez bien , je suis le docteur Carlisle Cullen, votre médecin, je vais vous remettre un peu de morphine.

Docteur? Morphine?Visite?... Oh NON pas ça , pas l'hôpital! Non! C'est bien ma veine ça!

Des pas qui s'éloignent,la porte se ferme...et se réouvre , mais foutez-moi la paix un peu, une voix inconnue,mais reposante, douce,envoûtante, «bip» mais pas de douleur, aaaah! c'est agréa...

_POV Edward__  
__  
__J'__attendais dans le couloir, que le visiteur de __B__ella __sorte de sa chambre,quand enfin l'infirmière rentra puis __ressortit__ quelques minutes plus tard, avec lui, je__ fis __mine de réfléchir __une fois parti je me précipitais dans sa chambre._

_En rentrant son odeur me frappa, une odeur __de freesia absolument __envoûtante,__ je m'approchais doucement de peur de la réveiller,mais c'était tout bonnement impossible,mon père m'avait dit qu'elle était dans le coma_

_J'__étais maintenant au bord de son lit en face d'elle ,elle était magnifique on aurait__ dit un ange endormie, ses cheveux étai__ent __éparpill__és__ sur son __oreiller __elle était apaisée...bien...enfin du mieux que l'on pouvait aller dans son état. Je m'aperç__us __qu'i__l y avait sa fiche pend__ue__ sur le bord du lit,je regardais.__  
__  
__«Isabella Marie Swan 22 ans, née le 13 septembre 1986 dans l'état de Washington,parents décéd__és__ le 31mai 2010 d'un accident d'avion dans l'Arizona a Phœnix. Admise en urgence après avoir été percu__t__ée__ par un quatre-quatre,commotion cérébral__e__ importante(possible perte de mémoire) jambe droite broy__ée __ainsi que le bras gauche,colonne vertébra__le__ touchée,probable perte des membres inférieur__s__»__  
__  
__Mon dieu, la pauvre...je sorti de sa chambre,et retourn__a__ da__ns mon service,bien que j'avais fini depuis maintenant 5h ,je n'arrivais pas __à __partir je voulais être là au cas o__ù__ il y aurait un problème avec __B__ella,__ je poussais les portes de mon se__rvice de rééducation quand j'entendis mon prénom derrière moi _

-Eddy! Eddy!

Je me retournais,et levais les yeux au ciel en voyant Jessica courir vers moi

-Quoi Jess?

-Eddy...pardon Edward,je suis désolée pour tout à l'heure je ne voulais pas te mettre en colère,je m'en veux beaucoup,je t'ai cherché mais impossible de te trouver, je voulais m'excuser pour mon comportement,vraiment désolée, comment va Bella?  
-Et bien ,elle est encore dans le coma , sa jambe droite et son bras gauche sont broyés, elle a probablement perdu la mémoire,et est très certainement handicapée maintenant.  
-Oh mon dieu, Edward je suis désolée pour toi,enfin surtout pour elle. Je voulais te demander si tu pouvais me remplacer ce soir, Jules est malade je dois rentrer je suis désolée.  
-Oui, vas-y t'inquiète pas de tout façon j'avais pas envie de rentrer, tu peux y aller Jess.  
-Merci,a demain Edward, reposes-toi tu as l'air fatigué.  
-Ouais je verrais demain Jess.

Sur ce elle partie et moi je rentrais dans mon paradis, je partie vers Tanya elle avait été frappé par son ami, il l'avait tellement tabassé que sa colonne en avait pris un coup, je m'avançais vers elle, elle était devant la fenêtre je me souviens qu'elle m'avait dit que son rêve était de recourir même si elle n'aimait pasçà, elle me donnait du courage, elle ne s'était jamais plainte.

-Hey Tanya, comment vas-tu? Lui dis-je, elle sursauta, apparemment encore dans ses pensées  
-GRRRR EDWARD!Tu sais que tu m'as foutu la frousse ! J'ai cru avoir une crise cardiaque!  
-Oui j'ai vu ça, désolé, je ferais attention la prochaine fois promis  
-Mouai à chaque fois tu dis ça! Et à chaque fois tu recommences, tu ne veux pas t'annoncer la prochaine fois ?  
-OK, la prochaine fois je le ferais je te le promet! Lui dis-je en riant  
-Alors Edward quoi de beau depuis la dernière fois?  
-Pas grand-chose, je me suis encore disputé avec Jess! Sinon rien de passionnant.  
-Ah bon pourtant j'ai entendu qu'il y avait une fille qui avait eu un accident et que tu la connaissais?  
-Oui c'est vrai  
-Comment va-t-elle?  
-Mal, très mal, soufflais-je. J_e n'arriv__e__ pas à me l'enlever de la tête depuis que je l'__ai vu__ étendu sur ce brancard, arriv__ée__ en urgence__, quand je __suis rentré__ dans sa chambre, son odeur m'a envoûtée __faisant exploser mon __cœur__ en un sentiment étrange__, __déchiré __comme si une partie de mon être __est__ allong__ée__ sur ce lit, une envie irrépressible de la pr__endre dans mes bras de la protéger du monde extérieur_

-Hey Edward! Ouh ouh t'es là! Rigola Tanya.  
-Hein,... heu oui désolé je pensais à quelque chose dis-je désolé.  
-Ouais, ou plutôt quelqu'un, dit-elle en me faisant un clin d'œil  
-Tanya, arrête de dire des bêtises et viens plutôt avec moi, on va bosser un peu!  
-OK, j'arrive !...mais tu m'attends par contre!  
-Oui...vas vraiment falloir penser à remettre de l'huile sur tes roues!  
-Ah ah très drôle ! t'es super marrant tu le sais !  
-Oui, on me le dit souvent aller viens, lui dis-je en lui faisant un signe du bras

2 mois étaient passés depuis que le visiteur de Bella était venu la voir, et que j'avais été la voir pour la première fois, j'y retournais assez souvent, pour vérifier ses constantes, son état s'améliorant de jour en jour, ce qui était prometteur.

Nous n'étions qu'en milieu d'après-midi, et je devais faire une garde ce soir, pfff, que ça allez être long...à moins que...

**Et voilà , j'espère que ce chapitre a été a la hauteur de vos attentes, je suis encore désolé pour le retard, laisser moi une petite reviews , et j'y repondrais au prochain chapitre. bisoux**

**Misscara **


	6. Chapter 5

_Bonjour, bonsoir, je suis désolée du retard, je n'ai aucune excuse, je vous remercie tous et toute de me suivre encore, je vous promet d'essayer de poster plus rapidement, mais je ne vous promet rien, mon bac est dans 2 mois et je suis en pleine révision, encore pardon. Merci à lilichoco pour sa correction et à Colinelou pour sa sur-correction._

Premier Geste

POV Bella :

_Trois ____longs mois que j'entendais ce «bip» ! Trois longs mois que j'étais clouée au lit sans pouvoir bouger ! Trois longs mois que j'étais à l'hôpital !_

___Maintenant j'en étais certaine à force d'entendre des choses du genre : « docteur», « ses constantes sont stables » ou encore « aucun signe de reprise du cerveaux» _

Mon cerveau va très bien !

J'avais beau essayer de bouger, pour leur prouver que j'étais consciente mais rien à faire ! J'avais l'impression d'être passée sous un troupeau d'éléphant, j'essayais même de parler, mais aucun son ne sortait de ma bouche. Je ne savais même pas si elle bougeait. Je savais une chose, nous étions le 23 décembre 2011et demain c'était Noël. À force d'entendre les infirmières papoter sur cet événement et de dire qu'elles avaient pu trouver le « camion de pompier» que son fils voulait ou la «nouvelle Barbie chanteuse avec voix intégrée», je crois, non, j'en étais certaine, maintenant Noël serait la fête que je détesterais le plus à cause de ces deux-là !

Arrêtant de rêvasser je me remettais au « boulot » en essayant de faire bouger quelque chose, même une mèche de cheveux ! Bon d'accord c'était perdu d'avance, mais il fallait que j'essaye quelque chose, j'entendis la porte s'ouvrir alors je redoublais d'effort, il me semble que j'avais réussi, car j'entendis quelqu'un hurler :

DOCTEUR, VENEZ VITE, BELLA A BOUGÉ !

La porte heurta le mur ce qui m'informait qu'elle avait été ouverte sans ménagement.

- Mr Black quelle heureuse surprise de vous revoir ici, cela faisait longtemps que vous n'étiez pas venu nous rendre visite, enfin surtout à Bella.

- Docteur, elle a bougé lui dit Jacob en changeant de conversation, Bella, si tu m'entends je t'en supplie recommence ! Je sais que tu peux le faire, aller ma bell's s'il te plait je t'en supplie...

Je m'efforçais d'essayer, je devais y arriver. Je devais leur prouver que j'étais encore là, alors je réessayais de toutes mes forces et je parvins à bouger le petit doigt et cette fois, je le sentis.

- Regarder docteur, je vous jure qu'elle a bougé !

- Oui j'ai vu c'est formidable, essayer de lui parler pour qu'elle recommence, mais dites lui de bouger l'autre main.

-Je vais essayer... Bella, tu m'entends c'est Jake, Bell's si tu m'entends bouge l'autre main. Je vais serrer celle que je veux que tu bouges chérie, d'accord, aller ma Bella, aller ma puce, je t'en supplie bouge ta main gauche.

Je tentais de la bouger depuis tout à l'heure mais rien a faire et puis de ce côté, ça me faisait mal ! J'avais beau m'acharner, mais rien.

- Docteur, il ne se passe rien, pourquoi ?

- Elle doit être épuisée d'avoir tenter, il faut la laisser se reposer un peu.

- Je peux rester avec elle ? Je ne lui demanderais rien j'aimerais juste rester avec elle. S'il vous plait docteur.

- Bien ! D'accord ! Mais ne la forcer surtout pas, elle a besoin de repos.

- Oui, merci docteur.

j'entendis la porte se refermer, puis un souffle sur ma peau.

- Oh ! Ma Bella, si tu savais comme tu m'as manquée tout ce temps, j'ai cru devenir fou quand tu es partie, Sam est...était fou à force de m'entendre parler de toi, tu sais, je pense qu'il avait quand même du mal à vivre votre séparation, même si c'est lui qui la causée, tu sais je m'en veux tellement, à cause de moi, tu es ici, s'il était resté avec toi jamais il n'aurait traversé cette putain de route à la con, et jamais cette connasse ne l'aurait heurté. Il serait toujours en vie et toi tu ne serais pas ici sur ce lit, oh Bella...

_j'entendais Jacob éclater en sanglot, je ne lui en voulais pas, après tout l'amour ne se contrôle pas, personne ne peut obliger personne à rester, le cœur est bien plus fort que le reste, j'avais lu une fois une phrase qui m'avait marqué, je l'avais lu, je n'avais que 15 ans à l'époque « personne ne peut obliger personne à oublier. Le plus dur dans tout ça c'est d'accepter l'inacceptable... et de vouloir se battre avec ses fantômes ». J'avais trouvé cette phrase magnifique, c'était d'ailleurs devenu mon « hymne». _

_En entendant Jacob me parler de tout cela,__des souvenirs me revenait, « mes parents et leurs accidents, Sam et Jake ensemble, phoenix,, l'annonce de la mort de Sam. à cette pensée, L'accident de voiture, mais enfin et surtout NOAH, mon petit garçon de trois ans, mon amour, ma vie, ma lumière, mon espoir, mon oxygène, mon fils ! Je me souvenais de l'avoir laissé à Angie, ma meilleure amie. Oh mon dieu, elle devait penser que je l'avais abandonné. Oh non ! NOAH ! _

_**Ci vous lisez ceci, c'est que mon chapitre vous à plu, et j'en suis ravie, je m'excuse encore une fois pour cette attente, afin de me faire pardonner voici un autre **__**chapitre, merci encore, et surtout n'hésiter pas à me laisser votre avis, cela motive encore plus, a bientôt.**_

_**Misscara**_


	7. fin de l'histoire

Cher(e) lecteur (trice)

Je suis désolée de vous décevoir, mais j'arrête ma fiction, je n'ai plus d'inspiration, et j'ai commencer à travailler, je n'ai donc plus le temps j'en suis désolée encore. j'espère que vous me pardonnerais. Gros bisous a vous tous et bonne continuation, bonne lecture.

MISSCARA


End file.
